The invention relates to a camshaft adjustment device for an internal combustion engine with at least one sensor unit and at least one actuator unit.
Camshaft adjustment devices include at least one sensor, in order to detect the position of the camshaft, and at least one actuator, in order to adjust the camshaft, specifically, they include generally, two sensors and as actuators two lifting magnets or proportional valves.
The sensors and the actuators are mounted, separately from one another, on the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine and are subsequently connected to an internal combustion engine control apparatus via individual plug connections.
Furthermore, DE 196 35 354 A1 discloses a timing device housing cover for an internal combustion engine, which is fastened to one end face of the internal combustion engine and on which are arranged secondary assemblies, such as, in particular, an alternator, refrigerant compressor, power-steering pump and water pump.
It is the object of the invention to provide a camshaft adjustment device which, in particular, can be mounted quickly and simply and can be installed in a space-saving way.
In a camshaft adjustment device for an internal combustion engine, with at least one sensor unit and one actuator unit, at least two functional units are supported on a common carrier unit, and combined into a module, which can be mounted on the internal combustion engine.
Preferably, all the sensors and all the actuators of the camshaft adjustment device are pre-mounted on a carrier unit. The functional units are preferably combined as a compact subassembly and subsequently jointly positioned and fastened quickly and simply to the internal combustion engine by means of only a few fastening elements.
If the module possesses at least one interface common to the functional units, additional interfaces or plug elements can be avoided and construction space and also the outlay for mounting can be saved. Furthermore, incorrect mountings due to mistaken plug connections can be avoided.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the lines between the common interface and the functional units are integrated in a supply unit, with the result that further expenses for mounting and further construction space can be saved. The lines may be integrated in the supply unit by means of various methods, which appear to be appropriate to a person skilled in the art and also be formed by various components. The lines may be formed, for example, by current leads placed or cast in conduits, by punched grids, by flexible foils or by means produced by what is known as the MID technique (Molded Interconnect Devices technique). The functional units may in this case be connected to the supply unit non-positively, positively and/or in a materially integral manner, releasably or unreleasably, for example, by means of a welded joint, a clamp connection, etc. By means of punched grids, flexible foils or other corresponding means which seem suitable to a person skilled in the art, a large number of lines can advantageously be provided in a space-saving way with one or with only a few components and the outlay for mounting can be reduced.
If the supply unit includes plugs for the functional units for the connection to the common interface, these can be mounted quickly and simply and, in the event of damage the unit can be easily exchanged.
If the supply unit is produced at least partially from plastic, the lines and other components, which seem appropriate to a person skilled in the art can also be molded in a simple way into the supply unit. Additional mounting steps and fastening elements can thus be avoided and an advantageous protection of the molded-in components can be achieved. Furthermore, functional elements, such as, for example, plug-in stations, latching connections, etc., can also be integrally formed in a simple and cost-effective manner and a lightweight subassembly can be provided.
If, moreover, the supply unit serves as an electrical insulator, additional electrical insulators, for example covers of punched grids, etc., can be saved.
The supply unit may be produced as a unit separate from the carrier unit or it may advantageously be produced at least partially integrally with the carrier unit with the result that, again, additional components, construction space and outlays for mounting can be saved.
The functional units may be fastened to the carrier unit by means of various non-positive, positive and/or materially integral connections which seem appropriate to a person skilled in the art, such as, for example, by means of screw connections, latch connections, etc. If the carrier unit is injection-molded around at least one functional unit or, particularly advantageously, all the functional units, a particularly compact unit with advantageously protected functional units can be achieved. Fastening elements and outlay in terms of mounting for the functional units can be avoided in this case.
Furthermore, insertion elements, construction space and mounting outlay can be saved if the data transmission lines exit with the power supply lines, in the common interface. The data transmission lines are in this case integrated preferably into the supply unit.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the carrier unit supports at least one control and/or regulating unit specifically for controlling the position of the camshaft. Control and regulation, which are particularly insensitive to faults, can be achieved by means of short data lines. Furthermore, it is possible to achieve a separately mountable independent subassembly which can be checked for proper functioning and which, in particular, can be produced largely independently of an internal combustion engine control unit. The control and regulating unit integrated in the module can be designed specifically with a view to the operation of the unit. Power outlets at the internal combustion engine control unit can be avoided and construction space can be saved.
If the sensor unit and the actuator unit are oriented in the same direction on the carrier unit, that is, preferably in the axial direction of the camshaft, deviations at the functional units can be avoided and construction space can be saved. Furthermore, a plane closing-off surface of the carrier unit with respect to the internal combustion engine can be achieved in a simple way, with the result that a structurally simple and cost-effective carrier unit can be provided.
In a further embodiment, the carrier unit serves as a cover covering an inner space of the internal combustion engine with the result that there is no need for an additional cover. If the closing-off interface of the carrier unit and the internal combustion engine is plane, the latter can be sealed off simply and reliably.
The invention will become more readily apparent from the following description of exemplary embodiments thereof. The description and the claims contain numerous features in combination. A person skilled in the art will expediently also consider the features individually and combine them into appropriate further combinations.